A Rose Has Its Thorns
by Kristin5
Summary: With my NEW character! Rated R for future chapters. Please R/R!!!!!
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except my character) and I don't write GH (and even if I did, I wouldn't be writing this for NO PAY).  
  
Ah. I'd tell you what this whole FF was about, but it'd just ruin the fun in reading it. Just read on to find out what this is about.  
  
Quick note: I'm taking it from when Elizabeth got bitten by a snake.  
  
Chapter One--- Reunited  
  
Ric Lansing had to get away from the hospital. He could lose his true love, Elizabeth, but he had to get away from everything. He decided to do something he'd never done in his whole life. Pray.  
  
There was already a rainstorm picking up outside, but Ric didn't care. He had to get to the church. He ran to his car and ducked into it, not wanting to get soaked. He started the ignition and drove off to the nearest church.  
  
By the time Ric reached the church, it was raining cats and dogs. He ran into the church and sat in a pew. "God? Are you there? I really need your help God! You see, the woman I love, Elizabeth, could die. But you already knew that, didn't you? Look, I can't loose Elizabeth. She's my whole world. If I loose her, I'll have nothing left. So could you help me and make Elizabeth better?" Ric pleaded. For a minute he just sat there and looked at the cross. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Hello, Ric!" said a woman's voice. Ric spun around. He saw a young, pretty woman who was probably in her mid-20's. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders for a few inches, but it was sopping wet from the rain. "Oh God." Ric thought.  
  
Ric got up and walked over to the woman. "Do I know you?" he asked. "Yeah, you do. I'm your fiancé. Remember me now?"  
  
Dun, dun, dun. And the plot thickens. So.. what did you think?! Tell me by reviewing! 


	2. I Have a Ring to Prove It!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except my character) and I don't write GH (and even if I did, I wouldn't be writing this for NO PAY).  
  
Ah. I'd tell you what this whole FF was about, but it'd just ruin the fun in reading it. Just read on to find out what this is about.  
  
Quick note: I'm taking it from when Elizabeth got bitten by a snake.  
  
Chapter Two--- I Have a Ring to Prove It  
  
"Excuse me?" Ric asked. "You heard me! I'm your fiancé," the brunette answered. "I don't know you," Ric said. "Sure you do! I'm Madison Benson, your high-school sweetheart. Three years ago you took me to Paris and asked me to marry you. I said yes, obviously and we had a very happy life together until you decided to leave me," the brunette (Madison) said. "Then how did I 'leave' you?" Ric asked.  
  
"Well, you said that you were going to finished some things up in the office and when you weren't there the next morning, I called the office and they said you never came, and that you were there at the time I called. I was in denial for the next few months. But I always believed that you'd come back to me, because you told me that I was your angel and that you couldn't live without me. God, was that a lie!" Madison concluded.  
  
"How did you find me?" Ric asked. "You're not a hard guy to track down. You held a ton of jobs in various New York cities and luckily they could tell me where you located to after you quit that job. You should have just changed your name and make it easier on yourself," Madison answered. "I still don't believe you," Ric said. "Oh yeah? I have a ring to prove it!" Madison took her left hand out of her pocket to show Ric a huge diamond ring. "So? You could have gotten that anywhere!" Ric defended himself. "True, but." Madison turned the ring around so that the diamond was facing the floor. The words "To My Angel ~ Ric" were engraved on the ring. "You're not my fiancé," Ric said as he ran out the door. "Fine! I'm not leaving!" Madison called after him. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Men."  
  
So. what do you think now? What should Madison do next? Cuz I defenately want her to try to win Ric back, but not succeed and move on to another guy. 


	3. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except my character) and I don't write GH (and even if I did, I wouldn't be writing this for NO PAY).  
  
Quick note: I'm taking it from when Elizabeth got bitten by a snake.  
  
Chapter Three--- Family Ties  
  
The next day, Madison had some more unfinished business to take care of. She drove down to Sonny and Carly Corinthos' house. She nervously rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door. "Hi, is Carly home?" Madison inquired. "Yes, just a minute. Please, come in," the maid answered. Madison walked into the house. "Well, they've furnished the place nicely," she thought to herself. She heard approaching footsteps. A pretty blonde woman (Carly) walked into the room. "Oh my GOD!" she said. She ran over to Madison and hugged her. Sonny walked into the room. "Who's this?" Sonny questioned. "Honey, this is my sister, Madison. Madison, this is my husband, Sonny," Carly introduced everyone. Sonny and Madison shook hands.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister..." Sonny said. "Well, we kind of lost touch..." Carly started. "Like, a LOT," Madison finished. "We have so much to catch up on!" Carly exclaimed. "Please, sit down," she motioned to the couch. "I just made some tea, do you want any?" Carly asked. "Oh, sure!" Madison answered.  
  
Sonny went and got Madison a teacup and she poured herself some tea. Carly spotted Madison's engagement ring. "Oh my God! You're engaged?!" she practically yelled. "Yeah!" Madison answered. "So...Who's the lucky guy?" "Ric." "Well, Ric WHO?!" "Ric Lansing."  
  
At this point Carly dropped her teacup onto the floor. "Ric LANSING?!?! You CAN'T be engaged to Ric Lansing!" "Why not?" Madison protested. "Because! He's the biggest bastard Port Charles has ever seen! And he's 'in love' with some other girl! Wait... When did he propose to you?" "Three years ago," Madison answered. "Now I hate him even more! What an asshole! He loves you then leaves you! God, why would he do something like that?" Carly exclaimed with a tone of anger. "Carly, we all make mistakes." "True, but Ric's made way too many and..." Carly started. "Mommy, mommy!" Michael said as he ran in with his Gameboy Advance. "What, honey?" Carly asked. "I got to the next level! I got to the next level!" Michael said with even more enthusiasm. "That's great Michael!"  
  
She turned Michael to Madison. "Honey, this is your Aunt Madison." "I have an Aunt?" Michael asked, a little confused. "Yeah, you do!" Carly answered. Michael walked over to Madison and gave her a big hug. Madison's face seemed to melt and Michael hugged her. "Hi!" she said. Michael moved away from her. "Mommy, are we still going to lunch?" Michael asked Carly. "Yup! Madison, do you want to come?" "I'll have to pass, I have some things to take care of," Madison answered. "Can you take a rain check?" "Sure!"  
  
Madison got up and hugged Carly. "See you later!" she said. "Bye Michael!" she said as she started to the door. "Bye Aunt Madison!" Michael called after her  
  
Eh, a little cheesy, I know, but I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything else! I need suggestions! Help me! 


End file.
